


Love Coaster

by Dazzling_Trash



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzling_Trash/pseuds/Dazzling_Trash
Summary: Brock attempts to make this years Roommate Anniversary extra special for Frown, but at what cost?? Frown tries to keep bottling up emotions and it’s only a matter of time before he catches onto them.





	Love Coaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Frock Groupchat and average Frock shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Frock+Groupchat+and+average+Frock+shippers).



Hey guys and gals!! I’m just an average fanfic writer and I have a one-shot here of Frock because;; I’ve sold my soul to them ekjdkrjf bUT HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO DINNER APART-Y BECAUSE WITHOUT DINNER APART-Y I WOULDNT HAVE BEEN SO INTRIGUED BY UNIKITTY OR STAYED IN AS LONG TO MEET MY LOVELY FRIENDS FROM IT AND THE CREWNIKITTY DID AN AMAZING JOB ON IT and now imma shut up so y’all can read it. Have fun!!//

“Okay dude, putting me in the car as a passenger is kinda fine. BUT PUTTING A BLINDFOLD ON ME IS AWFUL!! ITS REMINDS ME OF THE TIME UNIKITTY TRIED FIXING OUR APARTMENT! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU’RE TAKING US??” Frown pleaded, emitting negative sparkle matter from himself as he shook Brock in a poor attempt for him to answer his question.  
“Dude- dUDE!” Brock pushed his hands back and tried to focus himself on the road, almost as if he wasn’t too sure on where they were going.  
“You know I’m a nervous passenger!!”  
“Nervous passenger? Come on, trust me-“ Brock felt something bump the car’s front tires and the back, causing him to look back in alarm.  
“What was that??” Frown asked, trying to look around. “Speed bump, just calm down.”  
“Why can’t I just drive?” Frown questioned, crossing his arms and looking forward. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to see where they were at, or where they were going for that matter.  
“Because of where we’re going, its going to be a surprise.”  
“YOU KNOW I HATE SURPRISES!!” Frown responded angrily, trying not to get so upset from it.  
“Dude, chill out. It’s a fun surprise.” Brock reassured, smiling lightly to the doomlord.  
“THERE ARE NO FUN SURPRISES PLEASE JUST TELL ME-“ Frown continued on and on, trying to convince Brock into telling him where they were going. But the thing is, Brock wasn’t one to fall easily into anything and it would take a whole lot of convincing to get him to admit something, or anything for that matter.  
“Chill out, we’re almost there.” Brock spoke in a soft tone to Frown, trying to have him settle down and not get too overworked before they even got there.  
“...You know you don’t have to do anything big today. I took today off just so I can spend time at home with you.” Frown reminded Brock, looking over to where he thought he was at.  
Brock looked over to him for a second before focusing back on the road, sighing lightly.  
“I know,” He insinuated before looking back up, trying to keep the two of them positive. “But on a bright note, you will definitely enjoy the rest of today.” Brock spoke brightly, looking over to him with a smile.  
“When we get home, we can make a blanket fort and eat ice cream? Maybe watch a movie or two?” Frown asked, smiling lightly at the idea of the two of them.  
“Absolutely!!” Brock approved with a giggle.  
The giggle itself caught Frown off guard, and it didn’t take long for him to feel sparkle matter shoot up. In alarm, he quickly reached up and tried to grab all of it before Brock could notice it. Thankfully, he didn’t. And he threw the sparkle matter out from the car, sighing in relief and turning towards Brock.  
“Oh, we’re here already??” Frown questioned, noticing that the car drew to a stop. He tried to look through the blindfold to recognize where they were at, emphasis on tried.  
“Hey! Stinker, don’t try looking!!” Brock shouted, laughing playfully as he turned the car off and hoped out. “Alright. I’ll take your hand and help you out of the car and lead you to the spot.” Brock described, moving over towards the passenger side and opening the door. “Hands?”  
Frown had to move around a little bit before Brock managed to take his hands and help him out of the car.  
“Alright, I gotcha.” He reassured, smiling lightly to his roommate. “Just walk beside me and I’ll take ya.” He spoke in a very, very soft voice to him. Frown felt his cheeks heat up and looked away quickly before he could try to take notice. He felt sparkle matter try to go off, but he pushed it back down by trying to overshadow it with negative sparkle matter. Either way, it didn’t work. Brock didn’t acknowledge what was going on since he was trying to lead him through the area with a wide smile.  
Frown didn’t even have to see to know it was there again. His weird heart thing that followed him around and would just appear at the worst times. It started giggling softly as it rested over Frown’s head, which caused him to start trying to swat it off.  
“Alright dude, stop here.” Brock reached a slow stop and turned around, noticing Frown swatting at something over his head. “You alright??”  
“Yeah!!” Frown replied, hoping he didn’t see the heart.  
Brock glanced over Frown’s head continuing to move towards Frown. “Oookay. Welp, here it goes!” He started unknotting the blindfold, trying his best to keep quiet. “And a three, two, one!!” He pulled it off of Frown and moved besides him, trying to see his reaction as best as he could. Frown was taken back in awe by what he saw, that was the only best way to describe it from Brock’s view.  
The area itself was obviously in the Unikingdom region, describing its bright colors and the entire atmosphere. A large lake stretched out for roughly a mile or two across the grassy area and noticed that near the bank, a picnic area was all set up with food and a nice vase, filled with nice flowers that seemed to be almost freshly picked.  
“Well, what do you think?” Brock asked, smiling widely to Frown.  
“I- I don’t know what to say- Literally. I’m having trouble trying to figure out what to say.”  
“Yeah, I know it’s...different...from Frown Town, but I thought a chance would be good for the both of us in area. And I wanted to try something new for today since we usually just relax at home or just stay restrictedly in Frown Town. But look on the bright side!! Nobody for miles, just the two of us! We can do whatever you want, swim, eat, talk, it’s all up to you!!” Brock cheerfully exclaimed, looking to Frown with the biggest smile.  
“You’re a dork. But, a nice dork...Look, I’m sorry I’ve been focused on spreading frowns and stuff recently, I just-“ “Hey.” Brock interrupted, looking over to him with a chuckle. “Don’t apologize for anything, please. Today, just let the worries wash away and have fun.” Frown smiled lightly and nodded before seeing Brock start running down towards the picnic area. “Race ya there!!” “NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEADSTART!!” Frown darted after him, trying to catch up and finish first. 

Most of the day was spent with them having fun with one another, from just swimming around to chatting and eating food together. Sadly, the day started to draw to a close and the two of them dreaded for it to end.  
Brock and Frown sat on the hill that overlooked the lake, watching the sun set off in the distance. Brock chuckled and laid back, resting his hand into the fresh grass with a smile.  
“Did you have fun?” “Duh!! Today was awesome! And the best part is I spent it with my favorite person!” Frown smiled widely, he for once didn’t feel anything weird. No sparkle matter, heart, nothing.  
He looked off and watched twilight form, indicating the day was drawing to a close. Frown heard the radio Brock brought start a slow dance song, which immediately made Brock throw himself up. “Aww yeah!! I love this song!” He pulled himself up from the grass and looked to Frown with a smile.  
“Ohhh no! I can’t dance!!” Frown tried to make an excuse, mainly to stop him.  
“Aww, come on! You don’t have to be nervous, it’s just me.” Brock ressured, smiling to Frown.  
“No, no, no, no- NO.” “Please?” “UGH!! I hate it when you do that expression with that voice cause you know I can’t say no!!” Frown groaned, holding his hand out. Brock eagerly took it with a smile and looked to him. “You know how to slow dance though, right??” “Well, yes and no. Just don’t get mad if I trip over you or anything.”  
Brock started out slowly, moving back and watching Frown observe his movements. It wasn’t long before Frown picked up after Brock and started to smile.  
“Hey, this isn’t so hard!!” “There ya go! You got it!” Brock cheered him on, twirling him with a smile. “You’re sure there isn’t anyone around?” Frown questioned, looking around them as he tried to see anyone. “Nope, Unikitty managed to convince no one to come today. She probably said it needed to be cleared for research or something.” Frown nodded trying his best to not stutter his words to the tombstone. “Brock, there’s something I need to tell you.” Brock looked down and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “Go on.” He spoke softly, locking eye contact with Frown.  
“I- Well, the thing I had to tell you, it isn’t that important anyways!!” “Frown.” Brock acknowledged of him trying to change the subject.  
“Well, I- gah!! I can’t take it anymore!!” Frown spat, pulling away from Brock and holding his head up. “Hey, it’s okay. Calm down, you’ll be fine-“  
“NO BROCK! PLEASE JUST STOP!!” He spat, covering his mouth and hearing static hiss out the music from the radio. The grass was covered in a thin layer of negative sparkle matter around Frown. Brock looked shocked, and deeply hurt.  
“Brock, Brock I- Gah!! I hate this!!” “Wha-“ “It was fine until this point!! I thought it went away!!” Frown felt his throat choke up as his face heated up, his eyes stinged in pain as he tried to keep Brock from seeing him.  
“Dude, talk to me. What’s wrong?” “I can’t!!” He shouted, feeling his eyes tear up as he tried breathing normally. “Everytime I try to talk to you my whole body gets mushy and I don’t know how to feel or what to do about it!!” Frown wiped his face, trying to hold everything down.  
“Wait, do you-“ “And it hurts so bad!! And then you do things that you do all the time, I was fine with you until one day it happened and everytime you do those things sparkle matter shoots up and now I have a heart thing following me around and TEASING me for it!!! Like when you played video games or whenever you told me goodnight and hugged me- it’s awful!! And I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing it! I don’t know this feeling and it hurts because it won’t go away!!” Frown teared up and tried to keep himself from sobbing, looking at Brock.  
Brock’s expression was just, blank, before he cracked a smile which lead to chuckling and laughter.  
“Why are you laughing?! Are you laughing at me??” “Dude!! No! Of course- of course not!!” He smiled widely and looked to Frown. “Oh my gosh, you’ve had a crush on me?? How did I not even notice?! I knew you were getting shorter somehow!!” Brock smiled and looked over to Frown, looking around.  
“Dude, you won’t believe what I’ve been feeling! Today was a whole rollercoaster!!” Brock laughed and stopped himself. “Wait. This should make some sense,” Brock turned around and held out a big heart, it smiled widely and looked to Frown with flustered cheeks.  
“Hey! I have one too!! It just appears at random times though.” Frown added, trying to the moment lighthearted. “Yeah, I thought I saw it whenever I stopped you when we got here but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me.” Brock joked lightheartedly, looking off in the distance.  
“I’m sorry, I-“ “You were confused. I was too, in all honesty. But after you described it, it made more sense...You never had a crush before?” Brock asked, looking to him with a soft gaze.  
“No. I never even knew what a crush was.” Frown spoke, holding his arm tightly, Brock moved towards him and hugged the doomlord tightly.  
“It’s okay dude, you got it out. You don’t have to hide things from me, ever.”  
Frown cracked a light smile and hugged him back, squeezing the grave tightly, almost as if he didn’t want to let go.  
“So, I guess we just go home, build a blanket fort and eat ice cream until we fall asleep watching movies.” Brock spoke, pulling away from Frown with a chuckle. He stopped moving as he felt his heart flutter up and looked over their heads to see his heart hugged Frown’s heart tightly. The two watched as they slowly fused into one big heart that slowly faded over their heads, leaving a small shower of glitter particles over them.  
Frown covered his eyes and dusted the glitter off of him once it settled down, looking over to Brock.  
“Awww! Well, come on dude. We should start packing up.” Brock spoke, smiling softly to Frown. “And Frown?” Frown looked up to Brock, feeling a soft blush across his cheeks. “I love you.” Frown felt his cheeks immediately fluster up at those words and smiled widely. “L-Love you too!!” Frown responded, trying to hide that he was stunned by it.  
“Awwww, you’re embarrassed!” “No I’m not!” Frown spat, trying to cover it up as he started to move towards the picnic area. “Psh, alright~”  
Brock smiled alone at the idea of what the future would have in store for them. Maybe they’d buy their dream condo, what about marriage? He was probably going to take mental notes on it- who knew! All Brock was certain with was that he wanted to be at Frown’s side through thick and thin, and besides, he was his favorite roommate after all.


End file.
